It begins
by Buselmegin
Summary: Set a couple of months before they go on their first adventure. How I think Banjo and Kazooie meet.
1. Chapter 1

Banjo-Kazooie- It begins…

Banjo looked out the window one rainy night and sighed. There really was nothing to do. He was about to go to sleep when he saw a red figure drop from the sky and crash on top of Spiral Mountain. He gasped and ran outside. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the mountain. When he reached the top, he found a blue backpack with a red breegul sticking out of it. He kneeled beside the backpack and shook the bird that it held. It coughed and looked up at him. Banjo got a better look at her face. Personally, he thought she was beautiful, he gazed long into her emerald green eyes. The bird was the first one to break the silence.

"Who are you?" Her voice was weak. Banjo picked her up and began back to his house.

"My name is Banjo. Whats yours?"

"Kazooie."

"Where are your parents?" The question stung Kazooie.

"Well, they sorta abandoned me." Banjo frowned.

"Do ya have a place to stay?"

"Not really." Again, her answer tugged at his heart strings.

"You can stay with me if ya want." Kazooie looked over at the honey bear who was carrying her.

"You would really do that?"

"Well you have no other place to stay and now one to look after ya." The breegul smiled and nuzzled his head with her head.

"Thank you." Banjo found heat creeping across his face. Kazooie did that for the rest of the walk home, to. When they got inside, Kazooie hopped out of the backpack and stretched her wings. As she did this, Banjo watched. When she finished she looked over at him.

"See something you like?" Banjo immediately covered his cheek to hide his blush. He picked up the backpack and put it on the coat rack next to his bed. He let out a yawn and climbed into his bed.

"Alright, you can sleep wherever you want I guess." After he said this Kazooie climbed into his bed.

"Okay anywhere but here."

"Aww, come on Banjo, just for tonight." Kazooie made so her eyes sparkled.

"Alright, but just for tonight." Kazooie smiled and covered herself with the blanket on the bed. Banjo smiled a little and covered himself as well. A few moments later Kazooie began snuggling up against Banjo.

"Uh, Kazooie."

"Yeah."

"Um, never mind." And with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next day…

"Big brother, big brother!" Banjo awoke to the sound of his little sisters voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" He eventually stood up and saw Kazooie sitting over by the fireplace playing his gameboy.

"Who is that?" Tooty pointed over to Kazooie.

"That's Kazooie, shes gonna be stayin with us."

"Where did she come from?"

"I found her on top of the mountain. Sayd her parents abandoned her." Tooty frowned.

"I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why was she sleeping with you?" Tooty smiled cutely. Banjo just went over to where Kazooie was.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooty sighed and went out the door to play while Banjo watched Kazooie try to play with his gameboy.

"Man this game is to hard! Here you can play with it." Banjo reached over for the the gameboy and as he put his hands on it, he also put his hands on Kazooie's wing. It felt so soft on his paw. He blushed a little at his thoughts.

"Uh, Banjo?" Kazooie's voice startled him.

"Oh, uh, yeah thanks." He took the gameboy and started playing. Banjo sat down next to Kazooie, and Kazooie rested her head on his shoulder and watched him play Mario land. When Banjo finally lost his last life, Kazooie got up and headed to the door. Banjo followed her. They walked across the grassy fields of Spiral Mountain. As they walked Kazooie looked over at the giant building made to look like a witch's head.

"Who lives there?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Do you think anyone lives there?"

"I don't think anyone has ever even been in there."

"Do you wanna go in there?"

"Only if you pay me."

"Well, I'm broke so I guess we can't go in."

"We? Why don't you go in there by your self?"

"Because, that place looks scary! Any way why don't we go swimming!"

Banjo looked over at the lake with the waterfall.

"Well, okay lets go." Kazooie smiled and jumped in the lake. Banjo followed and made a much larger splash then Kazooie. Kazooie surfaced first and looked around for Banjo, she felt a huge wave of water splash her. She looked over to find Banjo smirking. She splashed him with her wing and he returned a splash. It went on like this for at least an hour, one splashing one, one splashing one back. They went on with their water war until banjo dove underwater. Kazooie was puzzled until someone grabbed her. She thrashed about until she found it was she was in Banjo's warm paws. When they got out of the lake, they sat down on the edge and hung their feet in the water. They sat there and enjoyed eachothers company for a while. Silence engulfed them as they sat there. Kazooie leaned back and put a wing on Banjo's paw. His heart beat grew faster.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." Her voice startled him, she had been quiet for a while.

"Oh, it's nothing." She put a wing on his shoulder.

"Well I think it's something." She leaned over and gently pecked him in the cheek. Banjo blushed deeply and gave a sheepish smile. Kazooie just giggled and stood up. Banjo got up and walked with her. As they walked across the grassy plains, they walked past all the giant vegetables. Banjo looked over at Kazooie. She was still smiling, he found him blushing a bit at her smile.

"So now what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Let's just go home and relax."

"Well, alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Banjo-Kazooie. Well! This one is going along pretty good. Now, this venture will be split up into three separate stories so you have a lot to read for this one. These three stories are a retelling of the events of Banjo-Kazooie in my fashion. Anyway, for those of you who haven't skipped to the story by now then congradulations! You get to be my friend! Well enough chit-chat lets get on to the story! I now present to you, for the last time:

It Begins…

Tooty ran across the grassy plains that inhabited the area, carrying her flute that a mole had been teaching her to play. Along the way she came across a mole hill. She stopped in front of the small pile of dirt and out popped a mole.

"Hello Mr. Bottles!"

"Hello Tooty, what are you doing today?"

"I'm gonna go on an adventure with my big brother today." But, as she rambled on about what she was going to do, a figure flew out from the giant witch's head. Bottle's turned his attention the flying figure in the sky.

"Hey, is that your brother?"

"No, he can't fly."

The figure was flying and leaving a trail of greenish smoke behind. Bottles raised a brow. "Then who is it.?"

The strange person was a witch, and her name was Gruntildia Winky Bunion. She swooped done from the sky and tried to grab Tooty, but she put up a fight. She kicked and screamed for help. Meanwhile, inside the house, Banjo and Kazooie were peacefully sleeping, the bear in the backpack, and the bird in the backpack. Kazooie was awoken by Tooty's voice. "Get off me you old hag!"

She heard rumbling, then screaming, then a cackle that sounded worst then nails on a chalkboard. "Banjo, Banjo, get up! I think someone kidnapped Tooty!"

Banjo yawned, stretched, then tiredly opened his eyes. "What is it Kazooie?"

Then they heard a cry for help. "Someone, help! She took her and flew off!"

Kazooie was flapping her wing madly and accidently fell over, Banjo had to laugh. He simply grabbed the backpack Kazooie was in and put it on shoulders and an out the door. When they got outside it was to late, Tooty was gone. Banjo looked around. Kazooie went over to the mole standing atop a hill of dirt. "Hey buddy! You see a little bear around here?"

The mole nodded. "Yes I did, she was kidnapped by a witch!"

Kazooie smirked. "Yeah, a witch."

"No really, she went in there!" The mole pointed up at the giant witch head.

Banjo scratched his head. "Are you sure?"

The mole smiled. "Positive, I saw it with my own two eyes."

Kazooie turned to Banjo "Banjo, I don't know if we can trust this guy."

"Come on Kazooie, the least we can do is check the place out."

The mole was smiling throughout their entire conversation.

"Why are you smiling beetle breath?"

The mole put on a grin. "How long have you two been together?"

Banjo raised an eyebrow. "A couple of months."

"Well I think you two make a cute couple."

Kazooie tensed up and pecked Banjo on the head and He started walking. The mole laughed a little and called out his last words to the conversation. "By the way, my name is Bottles. Also, I hope you two are happy together!"

Kazooie just snarled at the laughing mole behind them. Banjo tried to cheer her up. "Come on Kaz, look, she probably just wondered on in there and that mole was probably on something." Kazooie laughed a little at his last words. While she laughed Banjo found himself blushing a bit. As they walked across the bridge, the noticed how eerie everything had gotten. The peaceful atmosphere had faded and now a chill ran threw them. Against all this, Banjo still went in.

When the duo got in, they found it was dark and damp inside whatever they were in. Kazooie peaked her head out of the pack and looked around. She spotted something shiny, she pecked Banjo's head and pointed to it. "Hey Banjo, look at that thing."

Banjo looked over at it and started towards it. He jumped up on the boulders that led to it and finally got on the boulder that held the treasure. He grabbed what looked like a golden puzzle piece. Suddenly, it grew eyes and started talking to them! "Hello! I am a jiggy, there are exactly one hundred of me spread throughout the lair. You need me to unlock worlds."

And just as suddenly as it grew eyes, they disappeared. The bear and bird stood there for a long time, not one speaking a word. Kazooie was the first to speak up. "What the hell just happened?"

Banjo didn't speak at all. Kazooie pecked him on the head. "Huh whaa?"

Kazooie pecked him a little harder. "Come on you heard that thing, we need them to open up worlds. So lets go find that first world!" They both smiled and hopped down from the boulders. They went towards the steep hill to the left and tried to climb up it, but kept slipping down . So they eventually gave up and headed to the right and saw a huge puzzle with a missing piece. Banjo placed the one they had in the empty space and it glowed golden. Then, on the mini mountain to their left, a doorway and a sign popped up out of nowhere. They walked over to it. Kazooie read the sign aloud. "Mumbo's Mountain? Who's Mumbo?"

"Well, we'll see once we get inside."

"Are you sure we should go inside? It could be dangerous in there."

"Don't worry Kazooie, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kazooie smiled and hugged him. Banjo smiled and blushed. After there embrace, they walked up to the door and walked in, starting there adventure.

The end

For now….

Well how'd ya like that one. On another note, I am extremely sorry that I am not publishing any thing for big adventure 2. I'm starting to rewrite all six chapters I got done on my old computer. So expect more chapters for that story! Yay I love good news!


End file.
